Just Friend (and Never More Then That)
by nyannyco
Summary: We are just friends, I have to remind myself that over and over again. Because, even though I know what I want. I know that it's not what she wants, because she's in love with my best friend. A story about Nino and his Love for Marinette. NinoXMarinette but up for interpretation if they end up together.
1. City Kids

I never cared, at least I will say that to myself over and over. A guy like me shouldn't care. I am not one to hate on my bro gaining the affections of some chick. It wasn't my place. I wasn't going to be stingy. I just decided to back off a bit. But Alya didn't let me forget my feelings towards Marinette. Even now when playing truth or dare at Adrien's house I am begging her not to ask me to confess.

"Truth… let's see~" Alya's voice was mischievous as she placed her hand under her cheek pretending to think. But, that smirk sealed my fate. I looked down knowing what was going to come.

"Have you ever had a crush on Adrien? Or at least wanted to touch his butt?" her question was repulsive and I couldn't believe it but I was also grateful.

I opened my mouth in shock and saw Marinette pinch her nose pretending not to care but I could obviously see her blush. Of course I knew she had a crush on Adrien basically everyone one in the school knew that, except for Adrien.

"Um...no?"

"You stuttered." Alya snapped with an evil grin.

"I did not, I was just really confused Al, I never thought you'd ask a question like that." I shot back and Alya's face beamed.

"I know a person who would love to touch Adrien's butt." Alya said as her eyes went to Marinette and winked.

"Oh, my gosh please stop." Marinette said as she covered her face obviously emarished.

"Guys, I get it I have a nice butt, but shouldn't we try to finish the game?" Adrien said as he tried to make the situation less awkward.

"That's not going to happen with Alya around." I say and I got a glare coming from the brunette.

Marinette chuckled under her breath as she cover her mouth with a hand and looked over at me. I met her gaze and smiled back, we both knew Alya was a problem maker.

" Okay, then let's play a different game." Adrien stressed the phrase as he thought it through and I really couldn't blame him. The thick air and strange aura in the room made everything less natural and more nerve wracking. I knew my bro and he was uncomfortable. If anyone was a empath it was him. He soaked the emotion up like a cucumber soaked up vinegar.

"Okay, why don't we play a video game?" Marinette shot up with a big grin.

"Yeah!" Adrien said with enthusiasm.

"Um, guys the only two here that play video games are you two, what do we do while you guys are playing?" Alya addressed my thoughts clearly. Marinette blushed releasing her mistake as Adrien scratched the back of his head realising it as well.

"Let's play LIFE. But, even better we work in teams." Alya said with a wild grin and I knew that what she planed was not good.

"I-I can be with Adrien…" Marinette mumbled with a crazy grin as she went into her dream world.

"Sounds good to me." Alya said with a sweet smile back to her friend.

Alya took out the board game in a flash mean while Adrien was looking off in the distance like he was thinking. Finally He looked back at me and bit his lip.

"We should draw names out of a hat." He suggested. Both Alya and Marinette looked back at him in surprise. It was hard to read his face but I couldn't read past the 'nervousness'.

"Um, okay…" Alya dragged out a bit skeptical as she rows a brow.

"Um, sure whatever you say Adrien." Marinette said calmly or as calmly as she could fake as her eyes gleamed.

I could feel Adrien's eyes creating a hole in me causing me to turn and notice his questionable gaze.

"What do you think Nino?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat dude." I said and he finally smiled. Alya clapped and looked at all of us, without anyone of us noticing she already grabbed one of Adrien's beanies and put all our names in the hat.

"Okay, Who wants to be the deciding factor?" she said as she looked around the room.

"Oh, me!" Marinette said with glee and Alya held the hat to her. Marinette closed her eyes and dug in the hat with a smile. She finally got a paper out and did a short prayer before looking at it. Here smile twitch and her gaze darkened slightly but she kept up her sweet smile.

"Looks like we are a team Nino." she said softly as she smiled at me. I felt my heart drop but I couldn't let her know I can't bare her noticing .

"Cool," is all I say back.

"Awesome that means me and Alya are a team." Adrien said with a bit too much happiness I could tell Marinette either was upset or jealous by it. Maybe even both.

It didn't take long for the game to get out of hand. I ended up 'married' to Marinette and Adrien was 'married' to Alya.

"I'm a teacher Alya we can afford to have another kid." Adrien said a bit tired of the argument.

"No, no, no two is enough." Alya stated while shaking he rhead.

"I thought you liked kids Alya." Marinette said back and Alya made a face.

"I Like kids but that doesn't mean I want to have three little monsters running around the house." Alyaa stated.

"But, you're a journalist. Couldn't you write articles on your crazy adventures of being a mother and make money off of it?" Adrien suggested.

"I can still do that with two we don't need a third." Alya shot back and Adrien put his hands in the air,

"Fine I get it, I know who the leader of the relationship is." he said and Alya smirked and poked his nose.

"You're right sweetheart." Alya said.

"You guys are disgusting." Marinette joked but I noticed she didn't seem all that happy about the whole arrangement.

"How many kids will you and Mari be shooting for Nino?" Adrien asked, only he could know when to change direction in a topic so perfectly.

"Uhhhhhh…. Wife?" I said as I turned to Mari and she gave me the cutest crooked grin I ever saw.

"Well, once we both have stable jobs lets shoot for no more than three?" she said with an asking gaze and I nodded.

"I'm cool with three." I say and she smiled brightly and shot her gaze back to the other two.

"Perfect three it is." she said and I smiled.

Sure it was fun, Alya ended up have two sets of twin and though she screamed and yelled to get a divorce, Adrien refused to sign the papers. He proclaimed that is was best for both parents to stay in the relationship for the children's sake. Marinette ended up being a doctor and I got the weird job of being an actor. Marinette cracked jokes about us being the weirdest parents probably dragging our kids to random places and traveling the world. She had such an adventuress mind it was astounding sooner or later we called it a night. The girls went to bed in a guest room while Adrien and I stayed in his room. The dude was out like a light while I was still laying in my sleeping bag on my phone as I listening to music.

I heard noses in the hall and I took out my earbuds to see what is was. It sounded like steps and it was starting to make me concerned. I sat up and heard a voice like a child's.

"Maybe you should get back into bed. So you don't get caught." was what I heard.

"Shhh I am just trying to find clues maybe Gabriel has more than just the book." I could have sworn that I heard Marinette talk. I got up and made my way to the door and opened it slowly. I stepped out and met Marinette's shocked gaze.

"Nino?" she whispered a bit confused but I just nodded.

"Marinette…" I said her name back and closed the door behind me. The hallway was dim and the only source of light was coming off the windows. It was an eerie glow throughout the long corridor but it gave Marinette a wonderful angelic like glow. I wanted to get out my camera and take a picture. But, that would be weird.

"You um, are… awake?" she asked as she tilted her head and looked around. Was she nervous or something?

"I mean, I would hope so." I tell her back and she makes a face. "Is there something wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

I felt like she was lying to me but I didn't really want to force her. I turned around started to reached out to grab a hold of the door handle.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" I hear Marinette ask behind me and I turned again. To face her.

"No, why?" I ask and she just smiled.

"No reason, I just think there is a ghost around here… or something…" she said and I looked at her quite amazed. Never have I ever thought that the girl would be interested in the supernatural. May hans left the door knob and I gave her a smirk.

"You believe in ghost?" I asked her and she made a face.

"Not really, more like curious about their existence. They are real but I have never seen one. I guess that's good. But I am not a fanatic I… just… thought I heard something… um… so that's why I am out of bed." Marinette said as she rubbed on of her hand along her arm. She glanced away from me and then turned around to face one of the massive windows.

"The stars sure a pretty tonight…" she said as she voiced her thoughts.

I left the door the Adrien's room behind me as I walked out to be besides her.

"Do you… believe in the zodiac signs?" I asked her. I felt so dumb after I asked her. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Do you?" she asked back and I felt myself hold my breathe. I glanced over at her and she gave me a curious look.

"I think the psychology behind them is interesting… I am a sucker for weird things like ghost, rocks, stars, myths, legends." I say and I bite my lip hoping that she didn't laugh. This was the first time I have ever talked to her alone. I was hoping that I wasn't scaring her off.

"Tell me about these… signs. What's mine?" she asked as she walked closer to the window to look at the stars.

"When are you born?"

"August 10th" she said back with a smile and nodded.

It came to me that Leo's are probably the most confident leaders among the group. Something Marinette had down.

"Leo, a lion of sorts. You are stubborn, confident, and a leader." I said and she snorts.

"Sounds like me. I bet if I read more into it I will find flaws." she points out and I smile back at her.

"You would be the one to do that. Adrien's is a Libra, gentle, social, and hates arguments." I tell her and I can see her smile in the corner of my eyes as I looked out at the stars.

"Sounds like him. But what about you?" she asked and turned to me. I followed ehr movement and turned with her, her gaze was studding me and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I'm a fish, Pisces I was born March 7th I am musical, artistic, and fearful." Nino said with a soft smile.

"Well are you?"

"I think I am musical but not artistic I can't draw."

"There's more to art then drawing."

"You aren't wrong…"

"I think it suits you. Have you ever wondered if you were born on the wrong date?" Marinette asked and the question caught him off guard.

"No, I think when you are born it can never be wrong. You are brought into the world at the right time in the right place. I don't think the stars change you but people do." I say and I hear her snort again.

"Sounds poetic…" she said and I smile and look back at the stars.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"We should go to bed…" I heard Marinette say as she yawned. I nodded and turned to walk way.

"Nino…" I stopped in my place to listen to her.

"Thank you for this… I really needed it." I heard her say. I didn't understand why she needed me to talk about weird things, but I am glad I could help.

"Hay, if you ever need anything, text me." I say back to her before returning into Adrien's room.

* * *

Author's Note: Something happened when I uploaded this the first time, I want to say I am sorry for that. I do not own Ladybug or any characters. I will up date this Fanfic every WEDNESDAY and it is a five parter. So thank you very much leave a comment and enjoy :)


	2. Many Reasons Why

Marinette actually texted me. A few days later after the sleepover I got a text from Marinette. I didn't expect that she ever would. Marinette and I were not exactly close even if I wish we were. She was constantly favoring Adrien pushing him to spend more time with her and of course Alya was her best friend. We were like two strangers that shared the same friend group. It was really weird but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy staying up until three in the morning.

 _Nettie:_

 _Winter formal is coming up have you thought of taking anyone?_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **No, not really**_

 _Nettie:_

 _What?_

 _How about Alya?_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **She's like a sister**_

 _Nettie:_

 _So!_

 _You can still take her it's not illegal to ask a friend out to a dance_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Maybe you girls have no problem asking friends out and being all friendly and sweet, but us guys have more problems, this is the time were we get weeded out. If you single, you dumb. It's the unspoken man rule. Formals, parties, dances, are all apart of the social conspiracy that makes guys feel less of themselves.**_

 _Nettie:_

 _Don't say that_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **It's true, you wouldn't know you're not a guy**_

 _Nettie:_

 _I bet Adrien wouldn't care about stupid things like that_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Of COURSE NOT!**_

 _ **He's Adrien AGRESTE**_

 _ **He was in home school for most of his life, and he is liked by pretty much all the female population at the school.**_

 _Nettie:_

 _That's not true_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **If you haven't noticed Nettie, it kinda is.**_

 _ **The guy is the perfect man.**_

 _Nettie:_

 _I don't know_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Name one flaw that he has**_

 _Nettie:_

 _That doesn't matter Bubbles…_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Yes it does. I am his friend I know his flaws. But, girls don't, you don't. He's perfect in the eyes of the public, guys like me are put in his shadow and swept under a rug.**_

I wish I could have deleted my last text or have thought about it before texting her. I was getting to emotional over this. It wasn't like me to show emotion. I was the chill guy the one that held down the fort while Marinette and Alya were wrecking it with drama and over thinking. I went too far. I felt my heart speed up I was hoping that she wouldn't get to deep about it. That she would just ignore my sudden outburst.

Nettie:

 _What are Adrien's flaws then. I don't want to be like every other girl that doesn't know him._

I didn't know why I was so mad after reading her text but I was. I turned off my phone and looked at my ceiling. I couldn't believe, after spilling out my true emotions about my best friend something I never even told him. All she could worry about was him. I was jealous of him, I loved the guy in a brotherly way, but he had it easy. He had relationships easy. I knew that he was a mess under that angelic and perfect dominar and nobody else but me knew.

I took in a breath and picked up my phone again, turning it on.

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Find out for yourself.**_

I didn't think I was being to harsh. Hopefully she understood that I just wanted her to figure it out on her own. I wanted her to learn from it and grow from the knowledge. Just like I did. I scrolled down my contacts and clicked on my bro's profile.

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Do you hate it when everyone is so crazy about your outside appearance and personality their sight is blinded by rose tinted glasses and they don't ever see the real you?**_

 _Adrien:_

 _Are you okay? Sounds pretty metal_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **No, man…**_

 _ **I just realised how bad you got it.**_

 _ **All the girls liking you and stuff**_

 _ **Only for the person they think you are**_

 _Adrien:_

 _It's bad on my end too_

 _People forget I am human. Not perfect._

 _It sucks man._

 _I get it's hard not having as many people showing you love or affection. It makes you feel useless. You feel less important than the other person. But, someday when you meet the right person, they will love you for all the right reasons._

 _So let me guess, Mari texted you?_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **You are creepy bruh, how do you do that?**_

 _Adrien:_

 _I am a wizard_

 _ **Nino:**_

 _ **Man, I believe it. This Christmas I am buying you a wand**_

 _Adrien:_

 _Don't forget a hat! :3_

 _Sometimes I forgot just how cool he was. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy as music flooded into my ears. The sound of hip hop played through the room. Music takes you places like your future or your past. I felt myself fall to sleep._

A few days later I got a text from Alya asking me to find out who Adrien plans on taking to the dance and I couldn't be more surprised. I say that as a joke because I saw this coming.

"I don't want a date. Tabloids would have a field day. Why can't we just go as a group? Like friends do?" Adrien said as he continued to play on his video game as I sat beside him on his couch eating chips.

"I don't know man, probably because Nettie likes you and wants to take you as a date." I suggested and Adrien paused his game. That ment things were going to get serious. He turned to me and made a face and I really didn't know how to respond.

"You need to ask her out Nino."

"No, dude I am okay. I like my pride intact thank you."

"Oh, come on Nino she's nice. She won't let you down… at least not harshly." Adrien said with a puzzled look on his face. I shook my head.

"No way dude man not going to happen. I just started to be okay with talking to her again I don't need to have another reason to act like a idiot in front of her." I said as I waved my hands. I meant what I said and even Adrien wasn't going to make me back down.

"Well… if you don't then just wear red. She likes red. She also likes pink… but I think that's crossing the line." Adrien said with a smirk and I made a face.

"Fine, fine. But, you're paying for the outfit." I told he and he gave me the biggest smirk ever and held out his hand.

"Deal." he said and I shook it. I wonder what I am getting myself into.

A few days latter and many dance proposals to Adrien later, came the dance. The theme of the winter formal wars gingerbread men and the world of sweets. I was asked to D.J the dance but I said no because I wanted to chill with my friends. I did like the music though so I didn't mind taking a step back.

"You look suave Nino." Adrien complemented with a grin and I shrugged. We were waiting for the girls to get there and it felt awkward without the two loud women.

"Adrien can we have a dance." asked once of the girls that Marinette deeply hated, name: Lila Rossi, daughter of a Lawyer and Politician. She was a new transfer student last year and Marinette really, really disliked her almost as much as Chloe.

"Do you mind Nino?" Adrien asked as the girl leaned on his arm and was giving him a smile. No doubt the whole night was going to be like this so I snorted and shrugged.

"Dude, enjoy I can wait here for the ladies" I told him and he nodded and walked off with the girl. It was weird that she wasn't extremely over the top like some but I didn't question it further.

It took some time but finally Marinette and Alya mad it. Marinette has fumbled through the entrance tripping in her high heels then stubbing her foot on a nearby table. She held her foot in pain but I just chuckled, though in pain she looked cute.

"Wow, girl slow down Adrien isn't here yet no need to rush." Alya said with a gentle smile to her friend as she helped her friend over to my table.

" Well, actually he is here. He-"

"Wait we're!" Marinette said frantically as she looked around. Alya patted her head and made a sigh under her breathe.

"Take a step back and breathe girl. You are going to cause yourself to have a seizure." Alya tried to calm the girl down.

Alya looked great in her gold strapless dress but Marinette looked so unique and wonderful in hers. I could tell she made it herself. The bright cherry red made her cheeks look more rossy and brought out her freckles. It was like a dream I was in shock.

"What'cha starein' at there?" Alya asked mischievously and I shook my head to get out of my dreaming state.

"Um, well… Marinette you look beautiful." I say as I tried not to stumble on my words nervously.

"Really? Do you think Adrien will think so?" Marinette said with a cheerful grin.

"Of course sweetheart." Alya said with a small smile to her friend reassuring her.

"You're also pretty to Alya I like the gold." I say and Alya placed a hand over her heart and looked high into the sky.

"Of course I look lovely I am hot, but thank you Nino." Alya said back to me.

"Hay guys, wow Alya I love the gold." I heard Adrien's happy and enthusiastic voice ring behind me and I turned to see his cat like grin.

"Why thank you I know I look good." Alya said pridefully. Adrien winked at her,

"Of course, never thought different." he said going along with her statement further. I looked over at Marinette and I could tell she was anxiously waiting for Adrien to approve of her dress.

"Mari I love that red on you, it actually kinda matches Nino's Shirt and tie." his words caught Marinette off guard as she played with a strand of her hair and cocked her head. Finally she looked at me and widened her eyes finally noticing.

"Wow, that's really… interesting. Did you know I made it myself? The dress I mean?" Marinette said trying to get Adrien to talk about it further but my dude was not having it. He is like, the best wingman ever.

"Of course, you did a great job. Anyone needs some drinks? I have to go over and greet a Chloe anyways, and possibly keep her out of trouble." Adrien said before totally leaving us behind.

Alya and Marinette left me to dance together and a loud exploding sound went off. One of the walls totally clasped and made a huge hole leading to the parking lot. Some kids yelled as they moved away in shock.

"Oh, great… an Akuma. Hold this I need to use the bathroom." Adrien said behind me and I turned around to take his drinks that he was holding.

"You and your Akuma reacting bladder." I yell over at him and he laughed as he shrugged.

"What can I say, my body just gets really nervous when they are around." He said with a smirk as he ran off.  
I stood there for a little while some of kids took off around me. I almost lost my footing when I felt someone bump into my back. I turned my head to see Marinette rubbing her head. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Nino? What are you doing, everyone is leaving the premises." she said and another crashing could be heard behind her and some more screaming.

"I am The QUEEN! I should have been crowned!" screamed a manic female's voice. Marinette didn't let me have time to think. Her gaze got hardened and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me quickly to the entince. I spilled someone my drink.

"Oh, put those drinks down," she said as she took them from out of my hinds and placed them on a nearby table before continuing to escort me out.

Once we made it out we heard more yelling behind us. I looked around and the akumatized victim was making all the people she touched into her slaves.

"Nino! Come on, Alya is hiding in the science room. I need to go find Adrien." I heard my friend say. I looked back at her slightly dazed with all the noise. She looked concerned her blue eyes becoming more grey and unsettled.

"Wait shouldn't I look for Adrien? I am his friend and you need to stay safe." I told her and she looked at me with an off putting face. I didn't get it, did I say something that hurted her. She seemed bothered.

"No, I can…" she said while biting her lip.

"Just because you like someone Marinette doesn't mean you should put yourself in danger." I told her and she gave me a hesitant glare.

"Nino, there is no time for this." she said harshly as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the science room. I stopped in my place and pulled her back. I couldn't believe she was trying to go through with this.

My pulling caused her to step back and almost fall into me. My heart was beginning to race.

"I'm not letting you go alone." I said to her. Truly meaning every word I said. For a moment we stared back at one another not saying a word. For a moment blue eyes stared right into my hazel ones and for the first time I felt like the girl actually _saw_ me. Not just, Adrien's best friend, but as her friend to.

Slowly she pulled hand away and looked back around at the vacant area. She looked like she was trying to figure out a solution to her problem I wonder what was running through her mind.

"Bubbles… I, I know you are trying to look out for me, but ladybug and chatachnoir will keep everything thing safe. Trust in them save me if I need to be, and trust in me to find Adrien." was all she said. I have never heard her voice so gentle.

I nodded and understood that something wasn't right but she didn't need to tell me.

"If it helps, Adrien went to the bathroom." I said to her and she smiled. She tiptoed and leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for trusting me." was all she said before turning and running off. It wasn't soon after that I joined Alya in the science room.

"Trapped alone _again_ I see..." said Alya's bitter voice. I scratched the back on my head and shrugged.

"I guess so…" I said hoping that Marinette would come back soon safely with Adrien.

* * *

Author's Note: SOOOOOO I missed the date I was supposed to be posting RIP. I am so sorry X,D I was busy yesterday to the MAX BUT it is here now so yay! Enjoy. 3 more to go!


	3. Uh, Oh

After the confrontation, things started changed between me and Marinette. She seemed more open to talking with me. But, she also started asking for really strange favors.

"Can you try this on?" she asked as I was playing on my phone listening to music. That day I came to her house after school. Waiting for Alya to get done with chores and Adrien to get out of his modeling gig. That meant that for the next two hours Marinette and I would be alone.

"Uh, Yeah, sure." I said back to her and turned towards her direction. She was holding up some type of jeans as she blushed.

"I've been trying to work on more, guy clothes. But, I am not used to the proportions yet." She said and I got up and walked over taking the jeans and held them up to gave them a good look.

The jeans were acid washed purple jeans with zippers on the side. Wasn't my style but they looked neat.

"One of these days when you have a fashion show I personally want to be your D.J." I told her and I could hear her chuckle.

"Melodic hip hop? That would be interesting." she said and I looked around for a place to change. I was wearing boxer shorts under my pants ,but I wanted to be a gentleman with a lady around.

"Um…do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked.

"No, go ahead I have to go down stairs and see if mom and dad are done cookies and rolls." she said and looked over at me as she popped open her hatch door and crawling down.

I quickly slid out of my plants and then jumped into the skinny jeans. I instantly regretted stepped into them, they were a bit too long and tight. Without a further or due, Marinette climbed back up holding a tray. Once she saw me I could see her biting her lip. The awkward stares made me uncomfortable and I shifted on my feet. She walked over me with a clear thinking sound of "mmmmm" as she drew and hand under her chin. Looking me up and down, I felt like a piece of meat.

"I forgotten to mention that I made the jeans in Adrien's size..." she sounded way too calm as she looked around me and grabbed a measuring tape off of her desk.

"Wait, how did you get Adrien's measurements?" I asked. I would surprised but after getting to know the strange girl, when it comes to Adrian, there are no limits of crazy.

"Shhh, an artist is at work here." she mumbled as she bent over to measure my waist. She was too close for comfort and I felt my weight shift again on another foot. Her head reached the lower part of my abdomen making me suck in a breathe. She had no idea how bad this was.

I was trying to act nonchalant and casual. If I was a model this would happen all the time, if I was Adrien, I would be used to girls putting a tape measure around my butt.

"Girl, what are you two doing?" I almost died of embarrassment once I heard Alya's _sweat_ voice. I looked up and saw the girl holding up the hatch door with a hand and looking extremely puzzled. Marinette turned her head and looked over at her friend.

"Oh, hey Ally. Just measuring Nino because the pants I made don't fit him." Marinette said in a heartbeat, extremely professional all things considered.

"Did you KNOW that Nino has a butt!?" and her professionalism was gone. Alya squinted and gave me a smirk. I felt myself gulp.

Marinette squatted down and placed the measuring tape on her thighs.

"Turn around Nino, _Slowly."_ Alya said and I felt my face began to heat up. I hated myself for doing this. I swallowed my pride and slowly turned around.

"Dang…" I hear Alya mutter.

"I Know right?" Marinette said with equal amazement. I closed my eyes and felt my face tighten up.

"I hate girls so much…" I whispered to myself and I hear Marinette chuckled behind me.

"So Alya and mine's theory about you being gay is true?" she joked and I quickly spun around.

"Heck no! Just- I need to get out of these pants." I said frustratedly.

"Okay, Okay… I'll leave you to it. Come on Alya lets leave the poor boy alone." Marinette said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Her and Alya left me to get changed but wouldn't stop making comments about me being curvy the whole night when the group was together. Even once Adrien joined me they wouldn't let it go. Until, Adrien… said something that ultimately made them stop.

"You know the more you talk about it the more I think you guys have something for my bro here. It sounds to me like you two ladies _like_ Nino." his words did it. It calmed the beast. I have never truly admired him more then that day.

"No, no it's just… we never see him in tight pants so we are kinda… um, Alya help…" Marinette was beating around the bush searching for her best friend but her best friend just tossed her under the bus.

"So, if one of you ladies do the same thing, wearing something tight and well fit, we get to do the same thing to you right?" Adrien said now touching a rather touchy subject, and boy did the girls seemed caught off guard by it.

Marinette's eyes widened and I have never felt more embarrassed in all my life. I placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"No, dude it's cool." I said over to him but he shrugged me off.

"No, man, I got this." he said back and then looked at the two girls seriously.

"In my line of work we never say anything about anyone's body. There is a very fine line between joking around, teasing, and shaming someone. So what d we have to say for ourselves." Adrien said as she crossed his arms. Acting like a parent getting after his kids.

"We're sorry Nino." the girls said and I felt bad. They got the iron fist from Adrien and that was saying something.

"B-but your butt is cute… a-and that's a compliment." Marinette stuttered trying to make sure she didn't hurt my feeling. She was so cute sometimes I had to admit that it was hard to get mad at her.

"Thanks…" I said back I felt like I was blushing put I hoped I wasn't.

"See that wasn't bad at all was it." Adrien said with a big smile on his face. He was either an angel with devil horns or a devil with angel wings I couldn't tell but sometimes he was terrifying.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so EXCITED by the three reviews I have right now! Seriously, it means the world to me. I love each comment so thank you for those of you who did. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted something that expanded the relationship dynamic I was going for. I want to say that I have completed this serious of five chapters already and though there is some really good insight and ideas that I want to add, I have no idea how I can fit them when I have already finished the chapters and over all story arc.

NOT to mention I have not seen most of session two so if this plot doesn't connect well, see this story as an AU. We only have two more chapters to go, if you guys want to see more of this couple and over all theme, send me a message or review.

:) Thank you


	4. Little Did You Know

It was late at night and I felt like I couldn't pay attention to the time. It was getting colder and there was rumors that the school was going to close. Adrien prayed that it would storm so badly that it would cancel his work, and to be honest I didn't blame him. The sounds of classic rock flooded my ears until my phone buzzed forcing me to break out of my trance of avoiding sleep.

 _Nettie:_

 _Hay Bubbles, I can't sleep._

 **Me:**

 **Me neither Net… what's up**

 _Nettie:_

 _Do you think school will be canceled and Akuma's will take a break tomorrow, because that would be great…._

I smirked at the screen, I could practically feel her irritation radiating off the phone.

 **Me:**

 **I wish that would happen it would be nice. Hay, we don't live far away from one another… if it does storm, you want to play in the snow?**

 _Nettie:_

 _We're not kids anymore Bubbles :)_

 **Me:**

 **Never stopped you before XD**

 _Nettie:_

 _It hasn't…_

 _You've got me there…_

 _I have something to tell you_

My heart skipped and I felt myself start to get sweaty. I knew what I wanted her to say. But, I also knew that what I wanted would never happen.

 **Me:**

 **Shoot**

 _Nettie:_

 _I was thinking about the dance,_

 _You said that you weren't going to leave me_

 _Why did you say that?_

 **Me:**

 **We're friends**

I almost felt my eyes water after I sent the message to her. I felt like I was shaking but tried not to think about it. But, it did make me realise, whenever we talk or are around each other it's like a battlefield. It's like we are weary of each other, too timid to get close. Everything is awkward and imperfect for us. Nothing is right.

 _Nettie:_

 _Yeah, that makes more sense…_

 _I was also thinking about learning for myself about Adrien…_

 _He hangs out a lot with Lila, did you notice that?_

 **Me:**

 **Yeah**

 _Nettie:_

 _That's weird, she's not a good person_

 _I can't believe he would do that…_

 _Look, I am just concerned._

 **Me:**

 **Of course**

 _Nettie:_

 _What does that supposed to mean?_

 **Me:**

 **Exactly how it is supposed to mean, I am saying of course. Of course you're concerned you're a caring person.**

 _Nettie:_

 _It sounded like you were upset at something, and thanks._

 _Why do we always fight?_

 **Me:**

 **We fight?**

 _Nettie:_

 _It's like we set each other off. I know you were mad at me during the dance. You were also mad at the last time we had the long discussion about, you know… Adrien._

 _I just don't like fighting with you. If I ever cross a line tell me okay?_

 **Me:**

 **Yeah, definitely. But, our fights aren't that bad. I think it's good to bud heads a bit, right?**

 _Nettie:_

 _I guess you're right Bubs, but still the aura shouldn't be so...thick._

 **Me:**

 **Right I understand, So about you and Adrien.**

 **Have you learned anything else?**

 _Nettie:_

 _He hates modeling, and people watching him. I guess, he just wants to be human._

 _Wait_

 _What if_

 _The reason he hangs out with Lila is because they are in similar positions?_

 **Me:**

 **ding ding ding!**

 **You are on your way to becoming almost as super as ladybug!**

 _Nettie:_

 _Speaking of the bug, did you know he has a HUGE crush on her._

 _But it doesn't seem right, it reminds me of chat…_

 _I MEAN FROM WHAT WE KNOW OF HIM!_

 **Me:**

 **I get it. So he and the cat have an obsession, but so do you.**

 _Nettie:_

 _On who!?_

 **Me:**

 **Are you serious?**

…

 **Adrien, Nettie**

 **It's not healthy.**

 _Nettie:_

 _Now that's not true…_

 _I just now his plans…_

 _And his sizes…_

 _And one time I stole his phone…_

 _And… looked through the garbage to get a note he wrote..._

 _OH_

 _MY_

 _GOSH!_

 _YOU'RE RIGHT!_

 **Me:**

 **That would be $100 please you're welcome.**

 _Nettie:_

 _I have never noticed it! I am being serious!_

 **Me:**

 **I am glad you are, because I'm not, also Valentines day?**

 _Nettie:_

 _Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask for your help again…_

 **Me:**

 **About what?**

 _Nettie:_

 _Promise not to tell okay… it's embarrassing_

 **Me: I Promise**

 _Nettie:_

 _I want to kiss Adrien_

That was it, my heart broke right then and there. I felt completely gone. I was going to die alone. The only girl that I ever had feeling for was in love with my best friend. No matter what, I would never reach his potential.

 **Me:**

 **Okay? And?**

 _Nettie:_

 _I need to practice._

 _And I don't trust myself okay!?_

I gulped because I had a feeling but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Because, if I was wrong… things could go terribly wrong.

 **Me:**

 **So, you want me to kiss you or something?**

 _Nettie:_

 _When you say it like that it sounds wrong!_

 _Look, you are just helping me, Okay?_

 _Don't think too much about it._

But, her text didn't stop me from thinking. Kissing Marinette? I didn't think it would come down to this. Would I be able to control myself? What if she feels weird around me after that?

 _Nettie:_

 _Just think of it as an experiment. I mean, if the thought is too weird for you._

 **Me:**

 **No, it's fine, I'll help.**

 _Nettie:_

 _Okay, thanks_

 _Also_

 _Please don't tell Alya._

 **Me:**

 **Alright**

Not telling Alya about it was going to be hard, but not as hard as keeping it away from Adrien who would probably pick up on my mood and start asking me questions. Hopefully he wouldn't.

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't realize just how short this chapter was so for Bonus I will upload Chapter 5 today instead of next week a bit later. PLUS Take a request on what you guys want to see next just to have another update for next week. XD so REQUEST PLEASE. Also the reason why it said updated even though I didn't update was because I fixed the chapter name of the third chapter which lead to me having to delete that chapter and then re-upload it under a different name. So I apologize for that.

THANK YOU Clarisa the wonderful review along with all the guest reviews. I must say if you are guest please put in your name somewhere it doesn't have to be your real one I would just prefer thanking ya'll by name that's all. Thank you guys so much you are really just so sweet.

Stay toasty


	5. Run and Hide

"Come on Nino, Just tell me. What's up you have been avoiding every question I throw at you." Adrien asked. He was relentless.

"Bro, I said don't worry. It's a secret." I said back and he rose a brow not believing it. Shortly after he crossed his arms.

"Right…" he said being sarcastic. I turned to him and looked around, Marinette wasn't there yet.

"Look, man it's just a promise I made to keep with Marinette okay?" I told him hoping that he would stop.

"Fine, I trust you." he said and I felt grateful that he wasn't going to ask anymore.

"Also, good luck on your presentation with the she devil." I said and Adrien gave me a smirk then shook his head.

"She's not that bad." he said and I made a face. He was way too nice sometimes.

It had been a week and I felt uncomfortable as the day of the 'experiment' approached. I kept telling myself to stop acting so excited about it. I knew that the kiss wasn't supposed to mean something. But, this hurt me in so many ways. She didn't get that she was playing with my mind. Everything was fine, till my doorbell rang and I knew, that I was going to die. I cleared my throat and opened the door.

"Nino"

"Marinette" I greeted back and let her in. "Um, my room is the first to the right…" I said nervously as I scratched my head. I was picking up more and more on Adrien's habits I swear.

"Right." she said. I couldn't see her face but I could imagine she was blushing. This was nerve wrecking for the two of us.

Walking into my room in silence, I felt miserable the whole way. I closed the door after her and she sat on my bed.

"So, how do you want to do this? Ease into it? I was hoping we could talk a bit, I am nervous…" she said honestly and I nodded back understanding her completely. "So, where's your parents?" Marinette asked and I walked over to her and sat down. "

"My dad's at work but my mom is dropping off my brother's at their karate practice." I told her and she chuckled.

"I didn't know you had brothers, or that they even practiced karate." she said and I shrugged, she was right, I never told her about my family life.

"Well, now you do. My mom is a stay at home mom and my dad works at a headphone's company, a marketing employee. I have two young brothers, one is 4 and the other is 10. I used to be in Karate but got out of it about two years ago. When me and Adrien originally became friends we would brawl all the time." I told her and she looked amazed.

Her eyes were wide as she smiled so brightly.

"No, really, you guys faught? Who would win?" she asked.

"At first I did, but then he got ahead of me. He also practiced as a kid, but never took it seriously. But, now he is a boss at it and that's why we don't fight anymore. Besides, he gets really cocky and proud." I said over to her and she laughed.

"That doesn't sounds like Adrien." she said and I made a face.

"Well. that's because you…" I stopped myself and she stopped laughing and looked at me. I tried to avoid her gaze but turning my head but she caught it with a hand and pulled my face back to look at her.

I hated the way she made me feel. Sitting so close and her hand on my cheek, didn't she understand how terrible she makes me feel. Knowing I could never have her?

"I don't know him? Well, I will. But, right now I getting to know you, and that's just as important." she said. Her voice was so warm. I couldn't handle it, I clutched onto my comforter and held my breath. I prayed that she would break eye contact with me, because my heart was racing so bad. Her eyes steadily looked down. I felt my pulse start quickening, because I knew what she was looking at. Her clear blue eyes became clouded and before I knew it the distance that we had, was no more.

I felt a soft kiss on my lips. It was quick but I could still feel the shock. Even when she lifted her head back I could still feel the electricity. I looked back at her and she looked like she was in shock and then diverted her gaze from mine.

"I don't think that was right, it was too fast… let's…let's try again." she said and I nodded. She propped herself up and rotated onto her knees. Faceing me she looked at me like if she was waiting for something. But, before I could ask she grabbed my face and pulled it over to her.

Unlike the last kiss, this one went deeper. Our bodies were closer and I couldn't help but feel scared, even after all this, something bad was going to happen. Her kiss was so soft and tender, I had to kiss back. At first I was scared she would pull away, but she didn't. Instead she seemed totally content with it and even moved her hand to the back of my head. Everything felt so good, but I knew, that I couldn't go further. I had no choice but to pull away. I had no choice but to distance myself.

"What, did I hurt you?" she asked me full on concern. I shook my head.

"No, I-I didn't want to go further with it." I said and then turned to look at her. Her eyes were questioning me. She seemed sad, in a way like I let her down.

"Oh, yeah, I understand. But, was it good?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"The best." I said to her and she sighed in relief.

After that we parted ways, and it got me thinking. With all that electricity, she had to feel something. Now I couldn't forget that I kissed her. No, I would never be her first love. Never will I be the one she loves. I won't be her first crush or obsession. But, at least, I was her first kiss. That meant the world to me. Days pass and valentine's day came along. The word got out that Adrien liked someone and it was clear that all the girls were wanting to know who. So when the dreaded day came we found out, Marinette was upset and shut herself out. She wouldn't speak to anyone about it not even Alya which made Alya very worried.

Visiting her house, I made my way to her to talk to her. She was sketching some fashion styles and was staring blankly at her paper.

Her parents didn't even ask me why I was there but knew that I was there for her. If Alya couldn't get her out of her slums, I thought at least I would give it a shot. I sat down on the carpet with her. Us back, to back. She didn't even seem to acknowledge my existence, but I was fine with that. I pulled out my Soundbuddy and placed an earbud in my ear and then one in her's. Without a single word I played a song that I have been mixing for a while now. As the song played I got out my computer, I heard her sigh and felt her lean on my back.

"Nino?"

"Yeah man?'

"If we don't find someone later in life, you wanna get married?"

"Sure,"

"Tight." Her voice was soft and gentle, but it was honest. Even if we still stayed as just friends and never anything more than that at least there was hope to look forward to.

* * *

Author's Notes: The last part beside the BONUS chapter I will write at request. I really enjoyed writing this and hope that everyone has enjoyed. In the end if Nino got Marinette or not is up to you guys to decide. I did write a Lila x Adrien Fanfiction that will be posting as well. I know that is not a really well liked ship but I enjoyed it and it actually connects to this one a bit so that's fun. Thanks for reading love yeah

Stay Toasty


	6. BONUS 1: The Fight I Swore to Forget

It wasn't always good, Marinette and mine's relationship. I guess I left that out of my mind for a while now. But, I started to think about it more and more after I went to go see Marinette. We had plenty of small fights but biggest one we had was about Adrien's secret crush. It might have been the embarrassment from the kiss making worse but even if we still didn't kiss it would have been bad.

"So, Adrien has a crush, shouldn't you be happy for him?" I asked after class. Marinette grumbly put away her books.

"You don't get it Nino. Could you be anymore callous?" she said bitterly. "Why can't you just be like, 'Oh, I'm sorry that your heart was shattered into pieces Marinette, here let me pick that up for you?'" Marinette said. I could feel her aggravation wifting off from her as she mocked my voice. I raised a brow a bit surprised.

"Do you want me to pick up the pieces?" I asked. Marinette turned her head back and sighed loudly.

"Ugh, just forget it, I need to talk to Alya. She'll get it." Marinette said and slammed her locker door closed. I felt a bit angry, about multiple things.

One, I couldn't believe she was acted the way she acted. Sure she could have been worse, crying and acting like the other girls that also got their hearts broken that day. But, the fact that I was right in her position made me feel bitter. _I_ had to deal with _her_ liking my _best friend_ for a year and half. Yet, I was still happy for her. I would give anything to be in my man Adrien's place right now, but I have to live with this woman having me as her backup. Which gets me to the other reason why I was mad.

I was starting to catch on to Marinette. I haven't noticed it, until Adrien brought it up. She always used me as her back up. If Adrien and Alya weren't around I was the one she went to. But, ONLY if they were not there to chat or talk or do whatever Marinette wanted to do that day. We only started talking about this because we were the only ones who shared a class together. Just me, just her, if not then she would be all over Alya right now about the drama. Oh, yes, the drama…

The third thing that made me upset that day was the fact that Adrien said that he was going to write a poem for valentines day addressed to the girl he liked and read it out to the class. He was purposely making a scene out of it and it made me sick. Adrien is smart, I love him like a brother, but, this felt wrong. Why couldn't he have just told everyone he liked ladybug? Why did he make a scene? It didn't feel right but I didn't want to ask. I was never one to pry.

All of these things combined lead me to make the worst mistake I made in my life. I hate emotions sometimes. I don't know how Adrien did it. How he can be so good at handling them.

"So, you're just going to walk away? Not even try to let me have time to understand? What am I a pocket friend to you? Here whenever you want me and then just put me back into your pocket?" I said louder than necessary. Marinette turned around, shocked and glared at me.

"Oh, right? Where did you get that metaphor from? Tunr?" Marinette snapped back.

"Well, that's what I am, right?" I said back and Marinette's eye flickered. I couldn't read them, how could I? She always looks like she's up to something. She is always planning and at that time I felt like all she had done was lie to me up to that point.

"Why can't you just be honest with me Marinette. That's all I want but you always hiding things. You don't need to lie." I said a bit calmer now and I heard her make a sound like she was offended of what I said. I gulped because when Marinette feels attacked she doesn't hold anything back. She poked me hard in the chest and I stepped back slightly.

"You! Have no right to say something so cruel like that. I am NOT a lier! If I hide something it is for your own good. You don't need to know my personal life. You're just a boy hiding in Adrien's shadow." her. words. Killed me on the inside. I felt like I couldn't take it. At the time I wanted to yell back, hit her, do something. But, I couldn't. That wouldn't have been right.

After her cutting words left her mouth her eyes became clear. Her face became soft, and I grabbed her hand and pulled it away slowly.

"Fine, keep your secrets." is all I said back before I left her alone in the hallway. She was shocked and tried to apologize but I was to fast for her. After that we had stopped talking, no messages no witty remarks. We usually picked on one another, but after that we couldn't. It was so weird, the next day Alya brought it up in class. All of us sitting in our usual seats.

"So, not talking?" she asked looking over at Adrien who shrugged.

"We had a fight…" I mumbled and I could hear Alya gasp in shock.

"Had a fight," she said back and Marinette glared at me. In her own stare she said 'not another word'. "Marinette, what's the meaning of this?" she asked and Marinette had that normal look of hers. She was contemplating weather or not she should lie or tell the truth.

"We just had a fight, It wasn't a big issue we just don't want to talk to one another. Or bring it up." Marinette said casually. Like it meant nothing to her. At the time I remember feeling frustrated but I didn't want to fight in class.

"Is it you who doesn't want to talk about it?" Adrien's voice said and I looked up, questioning my friend.

Adrien's stare seemed a bit harsh for him, but that meant he was on to something.

"It's mutual." Marinette said quickly back trying to defuse the Adrien bomb.

"I don't think so Mari, it seems to me like you don't want to discuss it and you just want to forget it happened. That's not how you resolve conflict." Adrien said speaking up. If I had the will to clap then I would have but I instead I just felt embarrassed I don't need Adrien of all people to fight for my honor.

"Sorry, to say but you're wrong. Look I don't want to talk about it and Nino probably doesn't want to you to bring it up either so, please can we just not." Marinette said back almost begging Adrien not to cross the line. But, Adrien was stubborn, sometimes too stubborn.

"Fine, just get over your petty fight soon because I hate the cloud you two have right now." Adrien said, thankfully that day he decided to let it go.

Two weeks in to it, and still no talking. It came to the point that Marinette decided to eat at home for lunch everyday in order to avoid me. Alya kept arguing on Marinette's behalf saying "She's just trying to figure out how to talk to you." However, Adrien thought Marinette just did not want to admit she was wrong. He was more bitter than I was in the situation, and even he and Alya had a stiff fight over it.

"That doesn't justify her action Ally. She's treating us all like we're in the wrong." Adrien argued and Alya ran a hand through her hair. She tried to act disdained by the whole thing.

"Not true Adrien, I am telling you that you don't know her like I do. Not only that but you're being bias. Only fighting for your friend Nino here who hasn't even cared about the current situation." Alya said speaking up.

"Not true, I know Nino is more upset than he lets on." Adrien's voiced raised about. He was very protective. Too protective. Knowing Adrien, this was killing him inside. Friend being pulled apart by one person. He wasn't arguing just on my behalf but on the whole friend group.

"Then let _him_ talk." Alya shot back and then turned to me. I felt myself jump under her harsh gaze. "Nino, what happened? The truth and everything with it." alya said earnestly.

I felt myself gulp and then turned to Adrien. His stare was soft wanting to also know what happened that day.

"We, I told her that she should be happy for Adrien falling for a girl. She said I didn't know what I was talking about and wanted Alya to talk to. I wasn't being empathetic enough I guess and she got mad. I snapped because she wasn't talking to me. I accused her of being a lier and-"

"Oh." Alya gave out a sharp surprised breathe. However, I carried on "Said she was using my like a pocket friend. She got more upset and fired words back but she… she said that her life is hers and I was just a boy hiding in Adrien's shadow…" I paused because I could feel my chest become heavy. Never in my life did I ever was to admit my worst fear out not in front of Adrien.

"Oh, honey…" Alya breathed out, she covered her mouth and gave me a side hug.

"It wasn't right for you to explode on her." I heard Adrien say. Looking up, I couldn't possibly guess what he was thinking. All I knew was that he was a wild card. I expected him to take the empathetic approach like he has been. Fighting for me, and doing what alya was doing now. But, no he decided to address my fault in the story.

"I know…" I said quietly as I looked down.

"You need to apologize." Adrien said in a matter of factly. I sighed, slightly annoyed but not enough to really care.

"I know…" I said. "But so does Marinette." Alya said jumping in. "But, they don't want to face each other, well Marinette doesn't." Alya said.

She took her hands off me and gave Adrien the biggest evil grin I have ever seen. I looked back at Adrien and he smirked too.

"Um, Wha-"

"Shut up Nino we are sending waves into each other's minds." Alya said and Adrien gave her a nod.

"Okay?" I rose a brow, because alya and Adrien also known as double A batteries could fuel a whole continent if they had to with their evil brain power.

The rest of the school day I was thinking of all the terrible things Alya and Adrien could put me through. I was praying that it wouldn't be embarrassing, but knowing them it was exactly that. My last class with Adrien ended and he decided it was a good idea to " _show me something"._

"It's in the janitor's closet, he stashed a whole box of cookies in there, and there from Marinette's bakery." Adrien said happily like a child. He was practically skipping.

"Why do I have a feeling like that last place I want to be in is the janitor's closet?" I asked tiredly at this point I don't question the by's insanity.

"Because me and Alya were acting suspicious and it concerns you." he said and I rose a brow.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said and Adrien stopped at the janitor's door.

"Ladies first." Adrien said as he opened the door like a gentlemen.

"I hate you…" I grumbled and walked in. Four thoughts flashed my mind mainly, why did you walk in, this was a mistake, I swear I am going to kill Adrien one of these days, and I hate my life. As soon as I got in Adrien rapidly slammed the door behind me. My heart panicked but not enough for me to really be upset at him or freak out.

"Adrien what in heaven's name are you doing?" I asked and I turned the knob on the door. "You do realise that you can't lock me in here right?" I asked and tried to open the door. I wasn't scared until I tried to push open the door and it wasn't opening.

"Adrien… are you keeping the door shut?" I asked and I felt my voice crack slightly. He was ignoring me.

I heard running across the floor outside the door. The sound began to grow louder.

"I heard about Nino getting stuck and I came as quickly as I could!" I heard Marinette heave. As soon as I heard her voice I could tell that she was worried. It made my heart skip, and now I realised what they were up too. So I kept quiet.

"How did he even end up going in there?" Alya asked and I could basically she the smirk on Adrien's face.

"It was a dare…" he said simply and I heard Marinette give an aggravated sigh.

"Adrien, you dunse." Marinette said. I could heard footsteps coming closer to the door and someone pull on the knob.

"Can you move out of the way please?" I heard Marinette's voice loud and clear.

"Yes, Ma'm." Adrien said casually. I heard the door creak as he got off of it. It didn't take long for Marinette to swing the door open.

As soon as she saw me her eyes got wide. Noticing that she was played she turned to Alya and was about to say something till Adrien pushed her in and closed the door quickly behind her. Marinette stumbled and ran into me causing me to stumbled back and hit the wall behind me. As soon as the loud sound of the slam echoed through the closet I heard running from the outside and a slam happen once more. My bet was that now both Alya and Adrien were holding the door closed.

Marinet spun on her heels and shouted "HAY!" before going to the door and hitting it.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't think you're 90 pound self can hold back a 180 pound girl and muscular man." Alya said on the other side almost laughing. Marinette pushed on the door and I could sense her anger.

"NINO! HELP ME!" she yelled. "I… can't…" I whispered to her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?! YOU'RE HEAVIER!" she shouted.

"That might be true but I have something Nino doesn't have." Adrien's voice rang. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Oh, oh really, and what is that?" Marinette sarcastically remarked as she hit the door with her back trying to push that way.

"Muscles." Adrien's remark made Alya laugh. Marinette sighed loudly and pushed off the door.

"FINE!" she bitterly yelled back. "And could turn on this dang light." she frustratedly said. Without an instant I reached for the light and turned it on to see Marinette's not so cute face.

Her arms were crossed and she didn't seem pleased at all.

"Marinette calm down, they just want us to talk." I told her and she glared at me.

"You, were in on this." she pointed at me harshly. "No, I wasn't. Until I figured out a minute ago and I agree. You weren't wanting to talk but we need to. I don't want our friendship to end like this…" I told her honestly. Her eyes became soft and she placed a hand at her side.

"I'm not a liar." she said bluntly. I nodded back to her "I know that." I said calmly.

"I have secrets to protect you. I keep them to help you all." she told me and I nodded back as well in agreement.

"Yes, but keeping those secrets make me feel like you are trying to shut me out or push me away. I feeled used." I told her and her eyes became big.

"No, Nino. I… might have feeling for someone else… and I might not always go to you first with my problems. Or not tell you everything that happens in my life. But, we're still really good friends. See? Are we good now?" she said with hope in her eyes.

I bit my lip back then, more because I still felt like she was hiding something.

"They won't let us out if we aren't finish." I told her back and Marinette glared at me once more.

"Dang straight we won't." I heard Adrien say on the other side of the door. Marinette let out an annoyed sigh and put her hands on her temples. She closed her eyes almost like she was forcing herself to calm down.

"Well, what else do you want?" She asked.

"An apology? For you to understand that I am sorry for what I said. I was just angry. Angry at you for reacting the way you did. I like someone else too Marinette and they don't like me back. I am in your very position. But, yet I let that go…"

"I'm not you Nino. I have strong feelings and I am frigail though I don't admit it. I'm not as strong as you. I'm sorry for calling you Adrien's shadow, the truth you're more stable than he is…" Marinette paused. In a way we both thought Adrien would add something but, he didn't.

"You are a supporter, caring, and a wonderful friend. You don't hide, but I do. I guess, what I am trying to say is that I need you so I can be stronger. Until I can give up on the boy I like, I need you to be a friend, nothing more then that." her last words wouldn't make sense. Her last words, when heard by the two people outside the door probably would have caused them to ask questions later. However, I knew what she was saying. That kiss was not a romantic one. It will never be, she just needed me to help her be confident. That's all she wanted.

I nodded and hugged her. She didn't try to run but hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry too." I said back and then we let go. Marinette smiled back and turned to the door.

"Okay, we apologized, you can let up out now." she said but after a few seconds of silence Marinette went to the door and placed and ear on it. She scowled and looked back at me.

"I hate them so much." she said before opening the door and stepped out of the room. They had left us. Probably for privacy reasons, and I was thankful. I took in a sigh of relief that day and remembered after that me and Marinette's relationship was basically back to normal. Only now we both knew who we liked and knew how to help each other. I guess that's why I don't like to think back on it, because in the end my last chance to have her, got taken away by a few simple words…

"Nothing more then that"

* * *

Author's Notes: So I know this took long to get out. Thanks for those of you who have been waiting. I had a lot of stuff go down and mentally I was not well. That, and spring break/ Easter. BUT I finally finished the first out of a series of three BONUS CHAPTERS. The next one will be about Truth or Dare so hang tight. If you have any ideas on what the last BONUS chapter should be about, comment about it and I will see what I can do. XD

Have a wonderful day

and stay Toasty X3


End file.
